Big Three Kids
by Cloud1174196
Summary: This Percy Jackson like you have never seen it. What if Percy Thalia, and Nico were all the same age also what if the Prophecy was completed sixty years ago. What would Percy's, Thalia's, and Nico's lives be like  Totally alternate universe many changes
1. Meetings

**AN: My version of Percy Jackson. Bear with me there will be many changes to the lll also I no own Percy Jackson**

**original story.**

WWII has just ended and a new prophecy has been spoken.

_A Half-Blood Of The Eldest Gods_

_Shall Reach Sixteen Against All Odds_

_And See The World In Endless Sleep_

_The Hero's Soul, Cursed Blade Shall Reap_

_A Single Choice Shall End His Days_

_Olympus To Preserve Or Raze_

Instead of the Gods swearing an oath to keep Big Three children from being born, each

son of Kronos tried to sire a hero to fulfill the prophecy. Hades sired the first hero named

John Ringer. He fulfilled the prophecy and brought peace to Olympus. Since a child of

Hades saved the world, Hades received a cabin at camp half-blood. Peace and prosperity

was achieved allowing the Demi-Gods to be happy. 60 years passed with no problems.

**AN: This story will many differences from the original plot. One Thalia, Percy, and Nico are all the same age, Two Bianca was never born, Three Thalia never found Luke or Annabeth, and other changes you will see in the story.**

**Percy Pov **

"Happy birth-day sweetie" Said my Mom. My name is Perseus Jackson, but I like Percy more. It is my seventh birthday. My mom and Smelly Gabe are here. Gabe I hate

him so much. He walked into the room smelling really bad and walking all wobbly. He had a can in each hand and said

"Sally, stop celebrating that stupid kids birthday, and make me some dinner" he said talking really weird.

"Sorry Gabriel, but it is Percy's birthday." said my mom.

"Did you just say NO?" screeched Gabe. He grabbed my mom by the neck. "Well if it's his party he will need candles" Gabe laughed evilly then grabbed a match and lit

it. He set my moms hair on fire. She looked me in the eyes and mouthed one word RUN. I ran, ran as fast as I could. When I was out side I saw our apartment on fire.

My mom was dead. I ran through the city even though was night. I reached the bridge and crossed it. I walked into a forest and stopped by a big lake. I took of my

shoes and socks of and dipped them into the pond. Tears started coming out of my eyes and I laid down. Before I knew it I was asleep.

**Thalia Pov **

Me and my mom are having a picnic in really far north New Jersey right near a big forest. She started drinking this weird sour stuff that she likes a lot. She drank a lot

then started complaining.

"You stupid girl, Thalia, it is all your fault your father left." She yelled at me. I started to cry.

"Don't cry, I don't want to hear it. It is bad enough your father left, but now I have to take care of you." My mom doesn't want me fine I will run away. She turned

around to go into the basket, so I got up and ran into the woods. I ran then walked for a long time before I came to a lake and sat down at the edge, and fell asleep.

**Nico Pov **

Me and my mom were driving in New York, but not the island. My mom has always wanted to see the city. We stopped at a ledge cause my mom wanted to get out and

see the view. We got out and I stretched my legs.

"Nico" said my mom " I am going to get my camera out of the car just wait her. My mom got in the car and started looking through her purse. Then the ledge started to

crack.

"Mom get out of the car!" I yelled, but I was to late. The ledge broke and she fell. I ran

down the road and into the forest and found the car. I found my mom not moving or

breathing. I started crying and walked away from the car into the woods. I found a lake,

drank some water and decided to go to bed.

**Percy Pov**

I had a really weird dream. First I was watching a bunch of people sitting in big chairs argue. Then I heard my moms voice say

"Percy do you remember all those stories you were told when you were younger, about gods and heroes." I nodded. "Well, they are all true. These are the gods and

you are the son of Poseidon. I know every thing happened fast, but it will begin to make sense soon." My dream changed. I saw myself sleeping at the bank of the

lake then the vision backed up and I saw two other kids sleeping kinda near me. One was a girl with dark hair and the other was a boy with dark hair. They both slept

next to the lake but on different parts of the lake. I woke up and saw the girl and the boy across from me. The girl was more towards the left and the boy was right

across from me. I saw the girl sit up and I decided to walk towards her. As I took a couple steps I saw that the boy woke up and walked towards her too.

**Thalia Pov**

I had a very weird dream. I saw a bunch of people sitting in big chairs arguing. "Then I heard a women's voice say "Thalia, these are the gods and you are a daughter

of Zeus. I know it is hard to believe, but it is the truth." Then my dream changed and I saw myself and two boys all sleeping around the same lake. I woke up and saw

there were two boys. One was walking towards me and the other woke up seconds later. He looked around then started walking towards me so I stood up and

waited.

**Nico Pov**

My dream was super weird. I saw a bunch of people arguing. Then I heard a women's voice say "Nico, you must know that the gods still exist today you are the son of

Hades. I know it may be hard to believe, but you must." Then my dream changed. I saw my self and a boy and a girl all sleeping around a lake. I woke up and saw the

boy walking towards the girl. I got up and started waking towards her too.

**Percy Pov **

I got to the girl at about the same time the boy did.

"Hi." I said

"Hi." They both said back.

"I had a weird dream and you both were in it." I said.

"Really, me too?" said the girl.

"That is weird, cause I did too." said the boy.

"My name is Percy." I said.

"I'm Thalia." said the girl.

"I'm Nico." said the boy. "Hey did you both also dream about twelve people arguing, then were told they were gods?"

"Yes" said Thalia and I at the same time.

"Okay, then that proves it the gods are real. How else could we all have had the same dream?" asked Thalia.

**AN: R and R please i like to know your opinions**


	2. 5 years later

**I no own PJO**

**Thalia Pov**

_**Five Years Later**_

We, being Percy, myself and Nico have changed a lot, both physically and mentally. After learning the gods are real we were not sure what to do. So we talked about

our pasts and camped out by the creek. That night I had a dream from my father. Telling me the basics of how to use my powers and that he is going to give me a

weapon. When I wake up I would find a bracelet on my wrist. That bracelet would turn into a spear made of Imperial Gold. **(AN: Instead of having that as a roman **

**metal I decided to make it Greek. It is a special metal reserved for children of Zeus) **Imperial Gold is a special metal that helps me control my powers better. Percy

had a similar dream where he got a message from his father, then he got a katana made out of oceanic titanium, an icy, bluish, white metal, that helps Percy control

his powers. The katana turns into an icy blue watch. Also Nico had a dream message from his father. He got two Stygian Iron short swords. It helps him focus his

powers. His short swords turn into a skull ring. I can summon lightning, storms, control winds, and lightning travel (like shadow travel but focuses on the electrons in

the air to carry me). Nico can summon undead, blast dark energy, create walls of obsidian, and Shadow travel. Percy, although I would never admit this, is the

strongest. He can control water in all its states (Ice, water, Steam), create hurricanes, earth quakes, and vapor travel (by focusing on water vapor in the air it can carry

him like shadow or lightning travel). **(Any powers they use that are not listed will be explained. This is just generalizing what they can do into broad topics.) **We

have learned a lot in the five years we spent on the run. We also have defeated many monsters. The Nemian Lion managed to attack us three times, don't ask me how

it reformed that fast. So we all have vests made out of Nemian Lion fur. Aside from defeating basic monsters like lastrogonians, dracaenae, harpies, hellhounds, etc.

Percy has killed the Minotaur, and the Trojan Sea Monster. Nico has killed Chimera and Echidna. I have killed the Hydra. We are currently in New Jersey, traveling with

no real plans.

We were just attacked by a couple of Cyclopes' and are now resting.

"What do you guys want to do now." asked Nico.

"Want to head west. In a couple of months we may be able to make it to California." said Percy.

"Actually I want to head back to New York. I want to see the city." I said. Nico started getting tear eyed, but quickly fought those tears back.

"Okay." They both said. We walked for about an hour then decided to take a break. As we were resting we heard a voice say

"Hello, what are guys doing out here all by yourself." I turned around and saw a boy about 14 years old. He had a walking stick.

"We just resting." I replied.

"Are your parents around." He asked.

"Yeah they are around here somewhere" I lied

"Your lying" he said.

"How do you know that" asked Nico.

"Let me ask you something. Ever hear of the Greek gods?" he asked. At that moment Percy drew his katana and held it at the kids throat

"Depends what do you know about the Greek gods?" he asked The boy backed and said

"So you know you are half-bloods? Well that's good; saves the explaining. My name is Grover Underwood. I am a satyr and I am here to escort you to camp." Grover

said.

"What camp?" asked Nico.

"It is a safe place for half-bloods. You will have food, shelter, and get training." answered Grover.

"Okay why don't we go, where is this camp." I asked

"Long Island." answered Grover. Percy had tears forming under his eyes, but he to fought them away.

"What's wrong?" asked Grover.

"I used to live on Long Island, before my mother was killed by my step father." Percy answered stoically. "Lets just go." So we set off for Camp Half-Blood. It took

about three weeks and we got attacked by the usual monsters. When we finally got to a hill Grover said

"We are finally here."

**AN: What do you think R&R**


	3. camp

**I no own PJO**

**Nico Pov**

We finally made it to camp. We walked down the hill and Grover led us to what he called the big house.

"Chiron, I found three new campers." said Grover

"Is that so. Good job Grover." said the centaur whom I am assuming is Chiron.

"Hello, I am Chiron."

"I'm Percy"

"I'm Thalia"

"I'm Nico" after we all introduced ourselves Chiron explained how camp works. There were thirteen cabins. I for each of the Olympians and Hades. We would remain in

Hermes cabin till we were claimed. Although we all knew our godly parents none of us shared our knowledge.

"Grover could you get Xander, Kayla, and Michael. They will give the tours." Three people showed up at the big house followed by Grover

"These are the new campers, that is just sad" said a boy, he looked a lot like Percy, if Percy were to age 6 years.

"Xander be nice, for all you know one of them could be your sibling." Said a girl who looked like Thalia

"Like any of them are good enough to be children of Poseidon."

"Stop being so cocky." said the last boy.

"I am Kayla, head counselor of Zeus cabin and I will give one of you the tour." Introduced Kayla.

"I am Michael head counselor of Hades cabin." Introduced Michael.

"I am Xander head counselor of Poseidon cabin." said Xander.

"Each of them will give you the tour of camp." said Chiron. I took a step next to Michael. Thalia took a step next to Kayla. Percy rolled his eyes and took a step next to

Xander. Michael gave me a tour and the camp seemed nice. If the rest of Hades cabin was like Michael I would like this camp a lot. Half way through the tour I said.

"Hey Michael, guess what, I know who my godly parent is."

"Who?" he asked

"You will have to wait till I am claimed I don't want to ruin it. But I know because five years ago, my godly parent visited my in a dream and gave me a weapon."

"Cool." He said.

**Percy Pov**

My tour with Xander was awful. I hope the rest of my cabin is nothing like him. We had the tour for about an hour before he got bored, and said he had better things

to do. A few hours passed and it was dinner time. I pushed a portion of my food into the brazier and mumbled Poseidon. After every one was done sacrificing to the

gods we all began to eat. After about ten minutes a sea green trident appeared over my head. A gold Bolt of lightning appeared over Thalia's. And a Black skull and

cross bones appeared over Nico's. We were moved to our selected cabins after dinner.

"I can't believe you are a son of Poseidon" said Xander, at the Poseidon cabin after dinner. The entire cabin was there. Which by the way was only four more people. "I

have seen insects more worthy of Poseidon's name than you."

"How about you put you money where your mouth is. Lets duel tomorrow in the arena." I retorted.

"Fine, prepare to be crushed." he replied with a grin. That night I slept better than I have in months. The next morning there was a buzz. Every one had heard about

the duel. Me and Xander were in the arena

"Good luck kid. I am the best sword fighter this camp has seen in years." said Xander cockily.

"What about Luke." someone yelled from the crowd. From what I gather from my day in the camp Luke and Xander were rivals at this camp.

Xander pulled out his favorite sword riptide. Made entirely out of oceanic titanium. **(All Poseidon weapons will be titanium)** "I see you don't have a weapon. You will

have to get a sword if you wish to fight." he said.

I smirked and pulled out rouge wave, my katana. His smile faltered slightly

"Don't go crying to mommy when I crush you." he said. That set me off.

"My mother has been dead since she was killed by my step-father five years ago. I have spent those five years on the run with Nico and Thalia." I stated coldly. I could

almost feel the shock every one was going through at this moment. "Now, no more talk we fight." I said.

Xander charged instantly going on the attack. That was his fatal mistake.

**Thalia Pov**

Xander went straight into the attack probably the worst mistake he could make.

"Xander has already lost." I said Every one around me gave me a weird look. I jerked my head in the direction of the fight and everybody watched more intently now.

Xander lunged for Percy's stomach which he easily deflected. As he deflected the blow Percy side stepped using Xander's forward momentum to knock him off balance.

He then swept Xander's legs out from under him. Xander was going to fall face first on the dirt, but half way down Percy kicked him in the chest. Xander rolled half way

over in mid air and fell on his back. Percy stepped on the arm Xander was using to hold his sword. Then he put the tip of his katana under Xander's chin. Every was

stunned to say the least, you could tell by there faces. Me and Nico were the only two not surprised. We walked over to Percy, cause we agreed to meet up after the

fight. On the way out Luke walked over to congratulate Percy.

"No need." said Nico. "That was not anything impressive, compared to some of the things we have seen Percy do that would be a simple warm up."

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" asked Luke

"I wasn't kidding about spending five years on the run. Either learn to fight or die. I chose fight." answered Percy.

"Hey Percy if you want to train together anytime, just ask." said Luke.

**AN: Well what did you think R&R**


	4. CTF

**Nico Pov**

A few days passed and it was Friday. Apparently on Fridays there is a capture the flag game. Hades cabin teamed up with, Zeus cabin, Hephaestus, Demeter,

Dionysus, Aphrodite, and of course Ares cabin. Athena, allied themselves with Apollo, Hermes, and Poseidon. I am worried to say the least Percy is a master strategist,

as well as an expert swords man. Now most people are worried about Athena's strategies but I am almost certain that this plan will be Percy's. Our plan is to have

more than half the team charge up the middle and overwhelm the defenders. The rest will defend. We will have to be quick though. All of Ares cabin is charging along

with half of Hephaestus cabin, all of Zeus, half of Aphrodite, and half of Hades. I am one of the defenders. Thalia gets all the luck she gets to charge of into battle.

**Percy Pov**

"Okay any ideas as to how we will do this." asked Annabeth.

"I have an idea." I said.

"Really a Poseidon kid has a plan, that is a first." said one of the Athena campers.

"In my plan, I will lead a distraction up the middle. My self, a couple other campers from each cabin will lead a distraction up the middle. Luke and Xander will each lead

two other people on opposite sides and head for the flag. It will seam like we are trying to divert there attention from Luke and Xander's groups. But really they will

both attack the flag from opposite sides. The rest except Annabeth will defend. Then Annabeth sneaks in with her cap and grabs the flag. Is there any way it will

become invisible?" I explained, then asked.

"Yes if I grab the flag it will become invisible." Answered Annabeth.

"Good. Any objections?" I asked. There weren't any. I liked this plan because Xander would not reject it because he had an important job, same with Luke and they

seem to have a lot of influence in this camp. We all got prepared. A conch sounded signaling the beginning of the game.

**Thalia Pov**

The game just began and the group I was in started forward. I do not think this plan will work, but did not feel like objecting because I am not a great strategist. Percy

probably worked out some ingenious plan to kick our asses. We moved forward, we crossed the creek into enemy territory. Once out of the creek we met with

resistance led by Percy. They had about half the amount our group did, but that did not make me any more confident. However I knew there was more to this plan.

Percy would not just lead a charge up the middle. I started looking around and I saw Malcolm, one of the Athena campers, run into our territory. I turned around about

pursue him when I realized the creek stopped moving, like dead stopped, not even the fish were causing motion on the surface. I turned back around and saw Percy

smirking

"Where do you think you are going?" he asked.

"You had this all planned out didn't you?" I asked

"Of course, we have only lived together for five years did you expect anything less.

"Wait you know what is happening?" asked Clarisse, the counselor of Ares cabin.

"I just figured it out. I saw Malcolm running across the boundary, this is just a distraction."

"Then go back to the flag and warn them." she said.

"I can't look at the creek, no motion, if we enter that creek we will not come out. Besides that is not all. Percy would not have a simple distraction. I think this is a

distraction from the distraction. Malcolm, and whom ever he is with, are supposed to seem like the capture group. But really they will be a distraction for some Apollo

kid to shoot the flag with an arrow attached to a string then pull it back and win. Or something like that." I said.

"Not bad Thalia you were pretty close." Percy said "Now enough small talk" as he said that the creak rose out of its banks splashed us with enough force to knock us

all over, then returned back. Then Percy's group charged forward and captured us. Such a small group defeated us. We had almost doubled them.

**Nico Pov**

The conch sounded and no more than five minutes later we were attacked, only six people attacked, but it was lead by Luke and Xander. We fought for about two

minutes, and me and the rest of the team had an obvious advantage. Three were unconscious only Xander, Luke, and Malcolm were left. Thud, never mind only Luke

and Xander. We had them cornered. Luke smirked and I had no idea why. I turned around to check on the flag only to see that it was gone. Damn, how did no one

notice we had like triple the amount of people someone must have noticed a new person entering. Then it hit me. Annabeth didn't she say something about owning an

invisibility cap. She could have walked right in and no one would have noticed. The conch sounded signaling the end of the game. We had lost. Leave it Percy to have a

distraction for a distraction.

**AN: What did you think R&R also annabeth will be more prominently displayed in the future chapters.**


	5. Dreams

**Disclaimer: I do Not Own Percy Jackson and The Olympians**

**Percy Pov**

Every one was in an festive mood after the capture the flag game. That night I had an odd dream. Chiron was talking to a guy who appeared to be about 19 years old.

He had sandy blonde hair, and a bright white smile. Argus was standing of to the side watching.

"Chiron I have bad news. I fear that the next great prophecy is starting." said the 19 year old.

"I see Apollo I understand why you would be concerned." said Chiron. "Do you have any idea who the seven half-bloods are." **(AN: yes it is the prophecy from HoO.)**

"No you will have to find out. But there is a problem the earth stirs." said Apollo.

"I see, that is very bad." said Chiron, looking alarmed.

"Tomorrow, hold a council meeting to see if anyone would be willing. It does say they will answer the call. So it almost seems like it is optional."

"I see, thank you for the advice" said Chiron. My dream shifted. I saw a lady with clothes that appeared to be made out of earth. She seemed to be half asleep, but she

was still speaking in her sleep. She stood in a circle surrounded by twelve giant statues, made of stone. The statues looked like humans from the waist up, but like

dragons from the waist up. I heard her speaking in ancient Greek. She was speaking about the giants rising up and destroying Olympus at its roots. I woke up it was

the middle of the night. There is a curfew, but I did not care so I ran to the big house. I knocked on the door and Argus appeared.

"I need to speak with Chiron at once." I said. He shook his head side to side, indicating NO.

"But I must it is regarding a dream I just had." I said. He shook his head again.

'Fine just answer one question, was Apollo just here." I asked. His eyes widened, which looked pretty cool, and he nodded his head slowly.

"Now will you let me in?" I asked. He stepped aside.

"I ran in and saw Chiron still talking to Apollo.

"Hello Percy, what are you doing here, you should still be in bed." asked Chiron.

"Well I just happened to have a dream where a centaur was talking to a God." I said. Both there eyes widened.

"What did you see in this dream, aside from that well fist Chiron and you were talking about a council meeting. Then the dream changed. I saw a women. She seemed

to be only half-awake and was dressed in clothing that appeared to be made out of earth." I said. Both there eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"What was she doing?" asked Apollo.

"She was standing in a ring of statues. Each statue was human from the waist up, and dragon from the waist down. They appeared to be made out of earth. Also she

was saying in ancient Greek something along the lines of 'Rise my children, you must avenge your brothers, you must destroy Olympus at its roots.' or something or

another" I said.

"Thank you for the information Percy. As you know I am calling a council tomorrow please show up, also bring Thalia and Nico." said Chiron

**Thalia Pov**

When I woke up in the morning Chiron called a council meeting. Percy showed up and told me that Chiron also wishes for me, Nico, and Percy to attend. When we

showed up we stood off to the side. Xander showed up and asked

"What are you doing here this is for councilors only."

"Actually, Chiron asked for me Thalia, and Nico to attend as well." Chiron walked in a minute later.

"Councilors, thank you for coming, also Percy thank you for coming as well." said Chiron. "Gaea is rising and so are the giants." every body paled. "Also I will need

seven volunteers to go on a dangerous quest to battle the giants and Gaea." Every bodies jaw dropped except for Percy. He said

"I volunteer." every body just stared at him as if he was crazy. "Well if we must sail to Greece to defend mount Olympus's roots I am willing to go."

"Who said anything about Greece?" asked Annabeth.

"Gaea did in the dream I had last night." Percy went on to explain his dream. When he was finished every bodies jaw hit the floor. In the end it turned out that I would

be accompanying Percy, so would Nico, Annabeth, Luke, Xander, and Kayla.

**AN: well what did you think. I am doing kind of like my own alternate universe take on the Heroes of Olympus. Also the Pairings will almost definetly be Percabeth and Thalico. Any way Read and Review.**


	6. Set sail

**I no own PJO**

**Nico Pov**

It has been decided that we would sail to Greece. Hephaestus Cabin would work on building a ship worthy of the seas we will face. The have decided to name it earth

shaker, since we will destroy Gaea. It took six months for them to finish the ship. When it was finally done we prepared to sail. The ship was awesome. It was a three

mast ship. To square sails to catch wind and increase speed, and one lateen sail which works better in cross winds. The ship had a training room filled with straw

dummies, targets, weights, even a four hundred meter track fit in the room. There were seven rooms. One for each quester. My room had black walls, black ceiling and

black carpet. The bed was a was a dark mahogany with midnight blue sheets. The other furniture were also a dark mahogany. There was a window that let me see out

the starboard side of the ship. Connecting to each room was a bathroom, with its own shower. Also on the top deck there was a kitchen, indoor pool (don't ask me

how they managed to make that.), and a large brazier that we could sacrifice to the gods in. The ship was byfar the coolest ship I had ever seen. It would take us

about twelve days to cross the Atlantic because Poseidon is making the sea as fast to sail as possible. Zeus was also sending a favorable west wind that made sailing

much easier. Percy and Xander would navigate the ship because on sea they had perfect bearings. It was the fist day we set sail and we are all ready for a long and

treacherous quest.

"Yo Nico, how are you holding up?" asked Thalia.

"Fine, a little sea sick, but fine. How are you holding up?" I asked.

"Same." She replied. We spent the day watching the ocean and sky talking the day away until we saw our first monsters. It was Stheno and Euryale.

"Monster attack. Everybody get ready." Stheno and Euryale landed on the ship and glared at us.

"Hello godlings now you will die." Stheno said this very cheerfully.

"Well there are two of you and seven of us. I am sure we can manage." said Annabeth.

"Well if you must know Gaea awakened and so did Tarturus. Monsters will stay dead for only a matter of hours assuming Gaea allows them to waken. You may be able

to fend us off now, but what about two hours from now. Or tonight or tomorrow morning. Can you fend us off forever." said Euryale.

"Well lets find out." said Percy. He lunged his Katana at Stheno and stabbed her through the chest. Then Thalia stabbed Euryale in the neck. They both crumbled to

dust and blew away in the wind.

"We will have to set up watches." said Percy. "If what they say is true. We will have a serious problem getting to Greece."

**AN: well what did you think. Sorry it was a short chapter but i am having serious righters block. I will need any sugestions as to how i should continue this story, cause i am cleared out. Please help, and R&R**


End file.
